Doctor Who: American Idiot
by Nenime Fish
Summary: Songfics, all lyrics are from Green Day's American idiot. Ninth doctor! my longest fic, please read and review!
1. American Idiot

**Title:** Doctor Who; American Idiot

**Author:** Nenimefish,

**Characters: **Rose and Nine

**Story Summary: **This story is going to have chapters each from the Green Day album _American Idiot_, each chapter is a different song. Each is sort of a mini story, set during series one. The dates that appear are taken from the inlay of _American idiot,_ I know that in the series they are different

**Spoilers:** Only for the eccleston series

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to the BBC and the lyrics belong to Green Day. I only own the story

_A/N: I know that in Rose the beginning is different, but I'm using my artistic license :P_

_This one was hard to write, the other ones are a lot easier… I hope. Please R & R, this will be my longest fanfic yet :)_

**Part one- American Idiot**

Feb 23rd

Rose yawned and sat down at the kitchen table. Same old same old… get up, have breakfast get ready, go to work, lunch with Mickey, come home, have tea, go to bed.

She poked at a bit of toast and groaned inwardly as the radio announced bombings in the Middle East.

She wasn't really a political person, but Bush grated on her nerves. Although these days she was never sure what to believe. The news papers told one story and the television told another. It was all so confusing. Giving her toast another poke she frowned. Why was she bothered with all this at this time of the morning anyway?

Finishing her toast, she stood up, stretched and went off to get ready for another day of work. Who knows? Maybe something interesting will happen

_Don't wanna be an American idiot_

_One nation controlled by the media_

_Information age of hysteria_

_Calling out to idiot America_


	2. Jesus Of Suburbia

**Title:** Doctor Who; American Idiot

**Author:** Nenimefish,

**Characters: **Rose and Nine

**Story Summary: **Set after _The end of the world;_ Rose thinks about what she's just seen

**Spoilers:** Only for the eccleston series

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to the BBC and the lyrics belong to Green Day. I only own the story

_A/N: this one was rather difficult too, I couldn't use all the lyrics as it's a ten minute song so I chose to use some of part two- city of the damned_

**Part two- Jesus of Suburbia**

March 3rd

Rose sat in her room in the TARDIS, contemplating the recent developments in her life. In the past eight days she had stopped an alien attack on London, seen the end of the world and had stopped a gaseous based alien from inhabiting the bodies of corpses in Victorian Cardiff.

The Doctor was taking her home now. But that was an odd thought. _Home_. What was home now? Over the past few days she had taken up residence in the TARDIS, she even had her own room.

But what about her flat in London? That was home too.

She felt the TARDIS grind to a halt and heard the Doctor call her.

"Rose! We've arrived"

It was amazing that within this box they could travel anywhere, any time.

All this time her world had just been the estate, the local 7-11 and Hendricks, now she was realising there is a lot more out there than chips and Eastenders

She got up and headed to the console room.

She supposed that the TARDIS was all the doctor had left of his home. He had told her after she watched Earth burn that his planet had been destroyed in a war, and that he was the only one left. She shuddered at the thought, when she had watched earth burn it felt awful, but she could go back. He couldn't, not ever. She hated to think how lonely he must feel.

_At the centre of the Earth_

_In the parking lot of the 7-11 where I was taught_

_The motto was just a lie_

_It says "home is where the heart is"_

_But what a shame_

_Cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same_

_We're beating out of time_


	3. Holiday

**Title:** Doctor Who; American Idiot

**Author:** Nenimefish,

**Characters: **Rose and Nine

**Summary: **Set after aliens of London and world war three. Rose and The Doctor think about their recent adventure

**Spoilers:** Only for the eccleston series

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to the BBC and the lyrics belong to Green Day. I only own the story

_A/N: this one was a lot easier :D hope you're enjoying :)_

**Part three- Holiday**

April 1st

The Doctor and Rose walked hand in hand silently across the beach. It was night on whatever planet they were on but it didn't matter. Both were deep in thought about their recent adventures.

What shocked Rose was the number of lives lost. How many were taken by the Slitheen? How many had been claimed by the ruthless Dalek?

And no one knew their names, that was the worst thing about the Slitheen. The people they murdered were still walking around, as far as their families knew they were alive and well. When they were actually dead, and being used as a costume for the Slitheen.

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

Rose felt sorry for the families. They would of course by now realise their relatives were dead, they may even think that they were killed in the bomb that hit Downing Street.

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

Her train of thought only came to a halt when it began to rain. Only lightly but the Doctor tugged on her hand

"Do you want to head back to the TARDIS before we get soaked?" he grinned lightly, in an effort to lighten the mood

But Rose merely nodded, and they turned around and started heading back.

The Doctor didn't really blame her for being a bit quiet, there had been so many deaths recently that it must be a bit of a shock. For him it was still a bit mind numbing, but-dare he say it- he was getting a bit used to it. Death and destruction followed him everywhere.

Slowly they wondered back, both contemplating the death and destruction they had witnessed.

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame_

_The shame_

_The ones who died without a name_


	4. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Title:** Doctor Who; American Idiot

**Author:** Nenimefish,

**Characters: **Rose and Nine

**Summary: **Set immediately after chapter three

**Spoilers:** Only for the eccleston series

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to the BBC and the lyrics belong to Green Day. I only own the story

_A/N: I'm hoping I caught the doctors angst here ok, no fic is complete without nine!angst. and there was hand!porn in chapter three. Am I good to you or what? ;) please R & R_

**Part four- Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

April 2nd

The Doctor opened the door back onto the beach. Rose had now gone to bed but he was not tired. He went out and started to walk. He wasn't quite sure where… but he needed time to think. His mind wondered back to just after the time war.

He had been at his lowest point then, close to loosing it. But he had managed to stay sane somehow, even though his mind was constantly reminding him that he was the only one left.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

There was no more Gallifrey, no Ramona, nothing.

He and the TARDIS were the last ones, a sad reminder of a bloody battle that had wiped out two races and cost him a regeneration. Not that he regretted it, hell, he would have given more if it had meant he could save Gallifrey.

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

A cold wind whipped through him and he drew his leather jacket closer around him.

How he wished he could go back, but he couldn't now. Not even with a time machine.

He had all the time he wanted, yet he was too late. He couldn't do anything.

How ironic.

He wished that he hadn't wiped out two races, it made him feel like a murderer but there was nothing he could do.

He was all alone.

But there was a small glimmer of hope, Rose.

She made him feel like there was something worth living for again. She gave him a cause, when he was showing her new worlds her wonder and amazement made him forget his loneliness.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_till then I walk alone_


	5. Are We The Waiting

**Title:** Doctor Who; American Idiot

**Author:** Nenimefish,

**Characters: **Rose and Nine

**Summary: **Set immediately after chapter three

**Spoilers:** Only for the eccleston series

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to the BBC and the lyrics belong to Green Day. I only own the story

_A/N: Phew, this one was hard to do. I couldn't come up with any decent descriptive terms for the whole London scene hope you like... R & R gets a cookie :D_

**Part five- Are we the waiting**

Easter Sunday 

The Doctor and Rose sat on the edge of the roof on the Powell Estate. It was nearing midnight and London was laid out below them, a strangely beautiful maze of sky scrapers. In the distance they could see Big Ben and the London eye, lit up in all their splendour. Above them, although you could hardly see them for the light pollution, millions of stars twinkled down on them.

_Starry nights, city lights coming down over me_

_Sky scrapers, stargazers in my head_

For the past ten minutes thoughts had been chasing themselves round Rose's head, and she decided to voice them before her brain overheated.

"Y'know, I can't believe that after all that happened the media decided to deny the fact that aliens exist."

The Doctor turned to her and smiled

"You apes just aren't ready to accept the fact that there are other life forms out there. Humans have this view that they're the only ones around, the dominant species, but they're not. There are life forms out there that have been around a lot longer than they have."

"So what am I meant to do? I've seen aliens Doctor, an' so did the world for a few hours but they decided to cover it all up. I can't tell people that they really _do _exist cause I would be carted away to the mental home." She shuffled; her bum was now beginning to ache

"Humans will find out eventually." The doctor said, taking her hand "One day, but now they're just not ready to accept the existence of other life forms."

She sighed,

"I just feel like I don't really belong now, like its not my home. But then I remember what happened with the Slitheen an' all I can see is London burning at the hands of them."

_Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown_

_This dirty town was burning down in my dreams_

_Lost and found, city bound in my dreams_

_And screaming_

The doctor tightened his grip on her hand; he remembered the first few nights after they came back from London. She had had nightmares of her home being destroyed and woken up to find herself in his arms, he having been awoken by her cries.

"You will always have a home here" he said solemnly. She turned to look at him, guilt rising within her. How could she have forgotten about his home, Gallifrey? He couldn't go back like she did, and she bet that his nightmares were a lot worse than hers.

She smiled slightly and said

"So, what do we do until Earth discovers life on other planets?"

He grinned

"We wait."

She grinned back at him, he knew she was impatient

"How long for?"

The grin widened,

"No idea, we'll just have to wait and see."

_Are we we are, are we we are the waiting_

_And screaming_

_Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown_


End file.
